You Found Me
by Minerva67
Summary: She didn’t know why the hell she was doing this; the only thing clear in her mind was that she couldn’t stop. Not now. Pachel Femslash. Deals with drugs.


Hi! First of all I want to say I'm a little nervous, because it's the first time I write a multi chapter fic and because English is not my first language. But Pachel is just irresistible; I don't know why there aren't many fics of these two. Well, here's my contribution to this pairing, I hope you like it! (And if you do, review please)

**Prologue**

_She sinks into the corner, tears of guilt already falling from her eyes. She didn't know why the hell she was doing this; the only thing clear in her mind was that she couldn't stop. Not now. She kept trying to erase the thoughts about what her mother would have thought of what she was doing and concentrate all her attention on the white lines in front of her._

**Chapter 1: Shadow of the day**

Rachel knew something was wrong the moment she crossed the front door. The house was silent. Too silent. There was no emo music playing, and no one answered when she shouted the blonde's name.

She went to the bedroom, thinking that maybe Peyton was taking a nap, but the bed was made and there was nobody there. Then, she made her way to the bathroom and opened the door. Her worst fears were confirmed when she saw Peyton lying on the white floor. Rachel ran to the girl and kneeled to check her pulse. It was really weak but it was there. She didn't lose more time and dragged the blonde to the bathtub, turned the tap on and put Peyton's head under the stream.

"C'mon, Blondie wake up." She kept muttering encouraging words until she saw Peyton opened her eyes slightly and started to breathe heavily.

"Thank God." Rachel let out a relief sigh as she took Peyton in her arms and moved her to the bed.

"Peyton, I'm Rachel. Can you hear me?" The other girl nodded.

"That's good." She said. Then, she noticed Peyton was shivering and she still had her wet clothes on.

"We have to take this clothes out, I'll help you, okay?" She went to the blonde's closet, where she found some pajamas before helping Peyton to take her shirt and her jeans off.

"Can you stay with me?" The whisper was so low Rachel almost didn't hear it.

"Of course." She kicked her shoes and snuggled under the covers. Peyton was hesitant at first, but when Rachel opened her arms invitingly she gladly cuddled against the redhead.

Peyton fell asleep almost immediately, but it was harder for Rachel. She had seen the little bottles full of white dust in the bathroom and in the closet, and it had made her worry. Why was Peyton taking that shit? Sure, she had been a little lonely after the Lucas accident, but now she was ok with Brooke, and she had Tric.

Maybe it had all started before. She would have to ask the blonde the next morning, it wasn't going to be a nice talk, but she wanted to help Peyton, and she was going to do whatever it took.

When Peyton woke up the next morning she had a killer headache. It was like a hangover, only ten times worse. Then, memories started to come to her: The lines, cold water, someone taking her to the bed and changing her clothes, someone hugging her...

Rachel.

Rachel had been the one who probably saved her life. But now the bed was empty, where was the redhead?

"Hey, sleepy head, it's good to see you awake." She turned to the door and saw Rachel entering with a tray. Suddenly she felt a little better, and she even smiled slightly.

The redhead left the tray on Peyton's lap.

"I made you breakfast." She sounded proud of herself.

"I'm not really hungry." Rachel didn't give up.

"You need to eat. If you don't, I will have to feed you myself." That perspective was too embarrassing, so Peyton forced herself to swallow a piece of pancake. Rachel grinned widely and that encouraged her to continue.

"You know we need to talk about yesterday." The redhead spoke after some minutes of silence. Peyton didn't say anything and just stared at the bed covers.

"I just fainted." It was a very lame lie and the both of them knew it.

"When did you start taking that shit?" She sounded harsher than she had wanted it to. Peyton looked only slightly surprised; shame was the emotion which stood out.

"When I was looking to for a club to do the all ages night I met a guy named _______. He gave me the first line." The blonde had tears running down her face. "That was like two months ago."

"Why did you accept?"

"I don't know. I was so stupid!" Rachel held her as she sobbed.

"I'll help you, okay? I'm here for you." She whispered into her ear. "I'm here for you."

This was all for today, let me know if you liked it.


End file.
